Devil
by spkdog
Summary: Analiese has spent her entire Earthly life alone, with no one to care about her. Not even an angel or devil has cast so much as a glance at her. But a chance encounter with a dragonfly brings her to a world she never knew he was a part of. A devil that had been trapped in her human form since she was a baby. Will she ever figure out why?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A teenage girl walks through the streets alone. She has long black hair with red streaks and red eyes. She doesn't go to school, dropped out a while ago. She's done her fair share of drugs in her time. She lives alone, in a dumpy apartment she can barely afford. Her clothes are pretty worn out, with many tears in various places. This is Analiese.

_I am alone. I always have been. I always will be. I've never had anyone to comfort me. The oldest memory I have is of waking up on the streets as a small child. None of the adults paid any notice of me. _

_One day, I had decided that I should go to school like the normal kids. I was able to slip into the back without being noticed, mainly because no one was paying attention. The teachers told stories about guardian angels and guardian devils who watched over us. Some people didn't believe the stories. I believe them. I know they exist. I've seen them flying around, hovering over whomever they we're protecting. But I don't have any. No one's ever followed me around. It's like I don't exist. _

_After a couple of years, I dropped out of school. It's not like it was doing me any good anyway. I'm not a real person. Here's how I know - real people can die. I can't. And you can bet I've tried. _

_Once I decided to try using drugs. No one had told me they were bad, no one had told me they were good. Absolutely no persuasion had come my way, so what did I have to lose? I started with light drugs, but they didn't seem to do much, so I moved on to more serious drugs, which also didn't do much. _

_There was a day where I jumped off a building. I landed head first and stood back up a few minutes later. Sure, it hurt for a while, but I didn't die. _

_Then I thought maybe a tall bridge over a violent rushing river might be better. I temporarily lost consciousness, but I didn't die. I woke up on the shore a couple miles down from where I went in. _

_After that I tried everything I could think of - stabbing, shooting, you name it. They healed right up. I was tired of it. I just surrendered - gave up. There was no point in living, and no point in dying. _

_I am stuck in existence. Always have been, always will be. There is no hope for me, no hope for any sort of change, no hope at all._

This is Analiese. Little does she know, she's about to find out everything.

End of Prologue

A/N: Yeah, super short, I know. I couldn't think of anything to add without cutting into the first chapter. First chapter will hopefully come soon. Leave a review if you like :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Analiese gazed upon the Golden School, the city's local high school. It also happened to be a boarding school for guardian angels and guardian devils in training. She watched as humans walked into the building and eternals flew into the building. Had she not dropped out of school, this would be her freshman year. But school was overrated and unnecessary.

She turned top walk away, but she was halted by the appearance of a large dragonfly. It hovered right in front of her face. She invited it to land on her finger. "Um, hi," she greeted it slowly. There was something eerily familiar about this dragonfly, like a long forgotten memory that was hidden away, like it had been or was meant to be some major part of her life. "Do I know you?"

In an instant, she snapped out of it. "Hmph, I've really lost it now. Look at me! Talking to a dragonfly! Seriously, what the heck."

But then the dragonfly buzzed at her, like it was responding to her statement. "Can you understand me?" she asked, and it buzzed in reply. "This is so freaky..."

And it only got freakier from there. "Why are you here? Why can you see me and understand me when no one else can?" The dragonfly buzzed another reply, only this time, she could understand it. She repeated the words it said to her in a slow mumble. "Activate reverse... metamorphosis?"

All of a sudden she was changing. It was like this doing dragonfly had connected with her soul and was now altering her identity. There were swirls of light and color around. She felt like she was right-side-up, upside-down, and every thing in between, all at the same time. She had to close her eyes to keep from being overwhelmed.

When the strange sensation stopped, she reopened her eyes. The world looked the same, except... the ground. Why weren't her feet touching the ground? She was floating with... wings? Were those wings on her back? Glowing red wings? She brought her hand up to her head and was surprised to be stabbed by something. Were those... horns on her head? And the worst thing of all, the thing she couldn't believe that she noticed last - she was completely naked.

She started freaking out and ducked into an alley to hide her naked form. "Oh my freaking god!" she exclaimed. "What the bloody heck is going on here?!" Her thoughts raced wildly, but couldn't draw any conclusions.

"Um, excuse me," came a meek little voice. One of the new eternal students, a devil with pink wings and pink horns, fluttered into the alley. "I noticed your distress, and thought maybe I could help, if you want." She seemed very shy. She had soft curly pale pink hair that came down to her shoulders and matching pale pink eyes. She was wearing a pale navy blue midriff top with pale dark purple sleeves, a cyan armband on her right arm extending from her wrist to her elbow, a pinkish-red wristband on her left wrist, light pink pants, and silver boots. Of all the devils that Analiese has seen come to study here, this one was the most un-devil-like.

"You can see me?" Analiese asked, mystified.

"Um, well, yeah," she replied. "We're both devils, aren't we? Why shouldn't I be able to see another devil?"

"Whoa, back up there for a second," Analiese stopped her. "I've been a human my entire life. This dragonfly thing changed me."

"Your mascot? Yeah, that's what he's supposed to do. He can change you from eternal to earthly," the girl explained.

"But I've only just met this thing," Analiese said. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"He told me," she replied. The dragonfly buzzed in her ear. "He says that you two have been separated for years."

"I don't understand..." Analiese said slowly. She looked outside the alley and saw people passing by without giving so much as a glance in their direction. "Hey, I'm naked here. Why aren't people taking any notice of a teenage girl naked in an alley?"

"Humans can't see you in your eternal form, only fellow eternals," she informed.

"But I've always been able to see the eternals," Analiese told her.

"Because you are one," the girl repeated.

The bell of the school rang. "Oh! I have to go to the school! Would you like to come with?"

"I can't, I'm still naked," Analiese pointed out.

"I can fix that," the girl said as she opened her suitcase. She pulled out some clothes and gave them to Analiese, who put them on. "I can also do hair and makeup if you wish." She did end up doing both.

Analiese was now wearing a black leather jacket, a blood red mini skirt, pale red leggings, and knee-high black boots. (Undergarments were included as well of course.) Part of her hair was pulled up into a high bun while the rest feel freely down. The makeup was bold, but expertly applied so it didn't look to thick or heavy. "Wow, thank you," she said, amazed at the girl's skill. "I'm Analiese, by the way."

"My name is Catalina," the girl replied. "Now maybe you can come to school with me, and the professors can better explain some things to you."

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
